<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiniest Guests by FFanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780512">Tiniest Guests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon'>FFanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Virginia (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Rescue, Gen, Kittens, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain, picture prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds tiny motel guests</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiniest Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was already posted on my tumblr a few months back.  It was inspired by the pic below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Sam makes his way slowly across the parking lot, each hand holding a garbage bag.  At the dumpster, near the back of the motel, he struggles lifting the lid of it with his weaker hand as he tosses the bags in one at a time.  As he’s about to head back to the office, tiny soft cries catch his ears and he seeks out the source.  From under the dumpster comes five tiny kittens, curious as ever.  They smell the tips of his boots, climb over them, one even reaches its small arms up on his jeans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How long you guys been under there?” he asks out loud.  Seemingly out of nowhere, Sam starts seeing rain drops start hitting the asphalt around them. When he looks up at the sky, he sees the dark clouds rolling in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh boy,” he scratches his jaw and looks back down at this clumsy, adorable bunch.  “Alright, alright,” he starts thinking what to do here. He can’t in good conscience leave these babies here with a rain storm heading in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hope y’all like goin’ for a ride,” he only has so many hands, and only a good one if he’s being realistic with himself, so he has to improvise.  Each pocket on the front of his shirt gets a kitten, then he does up one more button on his shirt, and the other three get put inside.  The warmth of his body making them purr along with their little curious meows.  He only winces a couple of times when their tiny claws poke his skin.  He keeps his shaky hand braced underneath the pile of them in his shirt and he moves as fast as his legs let him to his motel room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once inside, he takes the pocket kittens out first, and puts them in the sink outside his bathroom because he doesn’t want them going anywhere.  Then he presses his body up against the edge and unbuttons his shirt slowly, helping to guide the kittens out as they start tumbling towards the open fabric.  Five kittens in the little sink proves to not be spacious enough so he lays his shirt around them to make some kind of barrier between them and the floor.  Then he quickly moves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabs the pillows from the extra bed in his room and rips the bedspread off. He glances at the kittens as he walks passed them into the bathroom.  He dumps it all into the bathtub and arranges it all so the whole bottom is covered in soft fabrics.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time he picks a kitten up in each hand, and walks them into the bathroom, gently placing them on the makeshift bathtub bed.  The lot of them meow up at him and he frowns, “…What if your mama goes lookin’ for ya?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He picks up his shirt, since it has their scent on it, and he puts it outside his door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Going back to his little gang, he sits on the edge of the tub and starts petting the kittens, “No idea what I’m gonna do with ya, but we’ll worry ‘bout that tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>About a half hour later, the rain is coming down hard, but Sam can hear the loud cry of a cat outside his door.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good mama you got there,” he grins at the little ones and stands up.  As soon as he opens his door, the mother cat shoots past him and right into the bathroom to her babies.  The bathroom goes quiet, and when he walks inside he finds all five kittens nursing off their drenched mother.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam grabs a mug from his little kitchenette and fills it with cold water, leaving next to the tub for the mother.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he goes to bed, he tries to stop himself from thinking of names for each of them.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>